


dream me a cabeswater

by rosecoloredvoice (Cookidomo)



Series: The Raven Cycle Tales [2]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Present Tense, Romance, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookidomo/pseuds/rosecoloredvoice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>through adam's movements, subtle as they are, ronan can tell what he's feeling; adam is unsettled by the "death" of cabeswater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dream me a cabeswater

**Author's Note:**

> i knew that if Adam had a link to Cabeswater, that closely tied link, he would feel like he lost something when Cabeswater "died." But we all know that Ronan WOULD build a whole world for Adam. He would build it up again, for Gansey, for Blue, for Noah, and for Adam. We know that.

When it comes to Adam, Ronan is an expert. He knows his hands like he'd know his own- the way his thumb juts out, and the lines running along his palms. Ronan has, after all, run his hands over Adam's, feeling the curve of his knuckles and- though there wasn't Cabeswater anymore, he felt _something_ in Adam's hands. They were _alive,_ blazing with life _,_ and he's not sure that electric energy had anything to do Cabeswater at all.

And that's how he knows something is wrong. No Cabeswater. No link between Cabeswater and Adam. He can see it as Adam gets out of his car- shoulders set. And when he walks away, taking _one step two steps_ , Ronan realizes what a toll Cabeswater's “death” had on Adam. Even if he has college, even if he has a future, it could not take that sense of loss away from him.

“Parrish.” Ronan says. He says it again, louder, so that he would be heard. Adam stops, and turns around.

“Lynch.”

“Are you...” Ronan stops. It doesn't make sense to ask a question he already knows the answer to.

Adam raises an eyebrow but Ronan knows he understands what he was asking. “I'm fine,”

And before Ronan could open his mouth to say _no shithead, you're not fine. you're not okay,_ he continues speaking.

“Cabeswater,” Adam says, his voice quiet. “I don't have a link to it anymore.” And Ronan can hear the _pain_ in his voice, that feeling you get when something that turned out amazing went wrong in the end.

But what Ronan does is smile- his feral smile. Untamed, _alive_. “Then, if...hypothetically, I could build Cabeswater again. If I could dream it again-a new Cabeswater. Then you'll get it back.”

“How?” Then “No, you can't. Cabeswater's dead.”

Adam looks at him and he sees the gasoline and dust in his eyes again- his eyes so determined and intense. He knows Ronan will do it. Adam won't stop him.

Ronan is the one that raises an eyebrow this time. “Parrish, are you doubting me? I made Cabeswater, I can make it again.”

“ _You asshole_.” Adam says, but without heat. He knows Ronan is reassuring him, telling him that it was going to be okay.

So they smile at each other- Adam with his unguarded smile, and Ronan with his surprisingly gentle grin.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if he could  
> he would,  
> he would dream him the world.  
> he would give him the stars.  
> he would build an empire-  
> fight in wars  
> just to see him smile.


End file.
